totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikey
Mikey labeled The Funny Hyperactive Guy is competitor on Total Drama What The Heck? He was a member of 'The Killer Kleptomaniacal Top Banana Bottom Feeding Perci OVER 9000 Muskies of Goth Magical Whatnot Globetrotting Locusts Studded Jumping Lemmings MEH BUKKIT League Of Super Justice! ' Bio Mikey is a lovable guy. He loves to tell jokes and make puns. He is also very hyperactive, bouncing off the walls. He is the kind of person who would love to run around and scream in field. Mikey wants everybody to have a good time at whatever they're doing. He loves candy and coffee, which only makes him more hyperactive. He is also easily impressed. He has also been taking karate since he was a kid, something his parents hoped would contain his energy. Since then, he has become a black belt. He also has a love of dinosaurs, his favorite being a triceratops. Mikey is known at his school for his nice personality and funny comments. True not everyone loves him or finds him funny, but he doesn't care. He's just looking for a good time. And he figured he would have a great time on his favorite TV show, so he joined the show. Total Drama What The Heck? Mikey arrived to show excited and ready for fun. At the beginning he struggled to find a friend, he eventually befriended Nellie, Sierra, and Julie, becoming the Fun Bunch. Together, they competed in the first challenge, traveling through the rainforest. Along the way, they saw SG traveling alone, and invited him to join them. Eventually, SG became the newest member of the Fun Bunch and they all got on the same team, lead by Julie. At first things went really well for Mikey. He had friends and continued to have a fun adventure. He was able to impress his new friends with his comedy, especially Sierra. Mikey also helped Sierra from endangering herself, such as when she also fall off a mountain in Mexico and almost slipped at the pool. However things went bad for Mikey when Julie was eliminated by a scheme done by Gwen and Noah. It was clear that two of the Fun Bunch had to have betrayed Julie. SG admitted to being one of them to his team. Soon after, Mikey owned up, saying SG and Gwen convinced them. Nellie and Sierra proclaimed that they were no longer friends, and Mikey found his only friend was now SG. Mikey felt extremely guilty over his actions. Soon, Julie returned to the team as part of a reward, along with former contestant Cody. Mikey wasn't happy to see Cody back. Later, when the teams were stranded in Jersey Shore, Mikey saved Sierra's life from a collapsing building. Trying to respect Sierra's wishes, he apologized for interacting with her and left to give her space. Later, Mikey assisted his team and Team Indestructible in defeating Mr. Mackenzie and rescuing Bridgette and Julie (along with accidentally destroying Jersey Shore). The day before the next challenge, Mikey overheard Sierra insulting herself, claiming Cody could never like someone like her. Mikey ran and defended her, complimenting her and saying if he couldn't see how amazing she was, he wasn't worth it. Feeling embarrassed at rushing over and guilty over upsetting Sierra' wishes of not having contact with him, he tried to flee. Sierra stopped and questioned why back in Jersey, he walked away after saving her. He replied he did thinking it would make her happy. She asked why he didn't think he had the right to be treated that way after saving her life? He once again said he did to make her happy, thinking it was what she wanted. Sierra questioned why he was being so nice to her. Blushing, he replied, "…Isn’t it an obvious?” He then fled away embarrassed. Later during the challenge at the Bermuda Triangle, the team realizes Sierra is missing. Mikey discovers her wallet and becomes very worried for Sierra's safety. Following tracks, they find Sierra kidnapped by a mad scientist and attempt to free her. The team has to fight an army of robots to get to her, and Mikey uses his karate to destroy several of them. Eventually Nellie uses quick thinking to short circuit them and Sierra is saved. Sierra is touched that Mikey saved her. He and the rest of the team escape the evil lab before it explodes. Later, Mikey and his team find a speed boat and plan to use it to escape the island, winning the challenge. However, Nellie has gotten lost and the team goes off to find her, but everyone ends up getting separated. Mikey ends up finding Nellie, and takes her back to the boat. On the awkward ride there, Nellie asks Mikey why he voted for Julie in the first place. Mikey reveals that he was convinced by SG and Gwen that Julie was a villain. He reveals he did it in an attempt to protect Sierra, who he has a serious crush on. Nellie is taken back by the news, but says she forgives Mikey and he is a good guy. Mikey's team take the speed boat back but ended up losing thanks to their boat being sabotaged by a mysterious person who taunts them in a letter. Mikey and SG decide to vote Cody, but Cody has Gwen promise to vote off Mikey with him. While trying to decide who to vote off, Nellie admits to Sierra and Julie that Mikey is in love with Sierra. Sierra isn't sure how to take this news, still having feelings for Cody but seeing how Mikey could be a good choice. It makes matters worse when she realizes that her vote will decide who will go home, Mikey or Cody. In the end, Sierra is informed Cody admitted to liking Sierra to himself, and she votes Mikey. Mikey leaves telling his friends goodbye and wishes them good luck, but is sad to go. And worse for Sierra, she was misinformed, it was Mikey, not Cody, who was heard admitting he liked Sierra. Audition Tape To be added later... Trivia *Mikey was eliminated tenth, gotten three barf bags and received twentieth place. *I put that Mikey had cousins because he seems like he would. *I wasn't sure what to put as a fear. I was watching a marathon of the original Scooby Doo cartoons (Scooby Doo: Where Are You? is the best Scooby Doo series) and the episode was the one of Captain Cutler. I thought it would be funny for his fear to be that so I decided to use it. *Mikey originally was going to make it farther, being first out at the merge. However many shifts in plots changed this, and Mikey's character became overshadowed and more expendable. *Mikey wasn't originally going to be a love interest for Sierra, but become one to further Sierra's character development and to give her a love interest to separate her from Cody. *Mikey shares some similarities with Cody. This was unintentional. *Mikey's like of triceratops is based on the author's. Category:Total Drama What The Heck? Category:Rhonda's Characters